Family Affair
"Family Affair" is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 144th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on January 25, 2010. Nathan tries to keep Haley calm after Taylor shows up at their house with Quinn's ex-husband in tow. Julian sticks up for Alex on the set of their movie, and Brooke leans on Alexander to ease her heartache. Meanwhile, Clay gets a chance to prove his commitment to Quinn by helping her through a dinner with her sister and David. Synopsis Memorable Quotes :"Haley, stop!" :"Sorry, just trying to wake Taylor and David." :"I'm sure you did, along with the rest of the neighborhood. How long have you been up?" :"Since I dreamt that my sister was screwing my other sister's husband." :"Ex-husband." :"Did you dream that too? That's so weird. Did I kill them in yours?" :"No, actually, you played it cool." :"Well, then you really were dreaming because there's no way to play this cool. This is the most uncool thing Taylor's ever done." ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :"Morning, kids." :"Good morning, slut! You can get your things and go now!" :"What's wrong? Are you still mad about me and David? That's so last night." :"You like that outfit enough to get buried in, or you wanna go put something on?" :"Why? It's nothing he hasn't seen before. But if you insist." ::Taylor James and Haley James Scott :"Let's get this over with." :"Can we say grace first?" :"You're religious now?" :"Well, I have been calling out God's name a lot lately." ::Haley James Scott and Taylor James :"What was I saying?" :"You said, 'Watch this'." ::Taylor James and Haley James Scott after Taylor stops ::kissing David :"Millicent, you're shutting her out." :"What do you care?" :"Well, I've never been a fan of Millicent's, but she was always there for you. She :believed in you when your own mother didn't. And now she needs someone to believe :in her. More importantly, she needs a friend." :"No she doesn't, she has you." :"I am not the friend type." ::Brooke Davis and her Mother about Millicent :"Now I know who Clay reminds me of. Who was that guy that you dated freshman year?" :"Dan Thompson." :"Whatever happened to him?" :"You told him you'd sleep with him if he broke up with me. So he did, and then you did." :"That's right, I'm the sister who actually sleeps with the guy." :"Do they give you a medal for that, or just a shot?" ::Taylor James and Quinn James and later Clayton Evans :"We have cupcakes for dessert! In case anybody wants 'em. I bought them for Jamie, but Taylor doesn't seem to have a problem taking other people's stuff." :"I wish I could be like you, Haley, just eat whatever I want and get fat." :"Your lip is about to get fat!" :"Alright, that's enough. I can't take this anymore. If anybody needs me, I'll be upstairs with the kids having a more mature conversation." ::Haley James Scott and Taylor James and later Nathan Scott :"Enjoy your Last Supper, Judas." ::Brooke Davis threatening David Fletcher. :"Oh, come on, are you gonna say something?" :"I love you?" ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"That makes me sick! Taylor is awful! I thought Alex was a bitch." :"Yeah, I know, right? And don't worry about Alex. Julian obviously still loves you. Brooke, he stayed in Tree Hill to make his movie." :"Yeah, well, he made it very clear today that he does not want to see me anymore." :"He is probably just upset. You guys are way too good together not to make it. Just give it some time." :"Okay. Fine. Don't worry about this dinner tonight. You know. It's going be over before you know it." :"Actually, Nathan's betting we don't make it through dinner. He said he thinks I'm going to attack Taylor before the salad is served." :"Well, can't blame him? You've been arrested more times than anyone I know, Jaily." :"I hate my name." :"Let the wild rumpus start. Thanks, Hales. You'll be okay." ::Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott Voiceover No voiceover Music * "The Cure" - Tegan & Sara * "Does Life Begin Again" - Ryan Webster * "My Timing Is Off" - EELS * "If You're Gone" - Pleasure Bridge * "Crystalized" - The XX * "Islands" - The XX * "Off Track" - The Features * "Personality Overload" - The Beat Seekers * "Broke" - So & So * "Rewind" - Diane Birch This episode's title originated from the song Family Affair, originally sung by Mary J. Blige. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Taylor James Category:Episodes featuring David Fletcher Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Kylie Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik